Fairy Wings
by Glimmermaid
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year at hogwarts and he's looking forward to a wonderful year with his newfound
1. Warnings and Realizations

OK, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I really hope it turns out ok. As the first chapter, I don't expect it to be great yet, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
1 The Seventh Year-Voldemort's Last Victim  
  
Chapter One-Warnings and Realizations  
  
Harry walked down the deserted hallway of the third floor corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't recall what he was doing there, why he didn't have his invisibility cloak on for protection and how he had gotten there for that matter, especially since it was the middle of the summer holidays. Something inside him told him to keep on walking and he willingly obeyed, figuring he didn't really have any choice.  
  
A sudden chill ran down his spine as an icy breeze blew his way, making the torches flicker and dance. His eyes darted in the direction that it came from and spotted a door ajar to his right. The firelight glowed on its polished wooden surface, inviting him into the room beyond. His curiosity overtook him and he gently pushed the door open with a creak.  
  
The minute he stepped into that room, he knew that he had made a horrible mistake. The walls were painted the blackest of black, like a midnight sky with all of the stars blotted out. And the floor was so cold beneath his bare feet that they immediately turned white with numbness. As his eyes got accustomed to the minimal light, he saw that he was not alone. A girl that looked about his age was collapsed on the floor facing the opposite wall, her face completely hidden by a huge mass of bushy brown hair. There was something strangely familiar about that hair…  
  
"Hermione?!?" he yelled in surprise as he rushed to her side. He flipped her onto her back so that he could get a good look at her face and his breath caught in his throat with horror. Her face was as white as snow and her eyes were frozen wide, staring and yet seeing nothing. She was dead. He quickly drew back in fear, panic and disbelief. And he suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his heart that grew and grew and grew until it felt as if it were about to cave in. He looked at the cold, dead carcass of his best friend and came to an utterly surprising and confusing realization.  
  
"No," he whispered. His scar was burning with excruciating pain and he could hear that all too familiar cold, high laugh ringing in his ears. A flash of green light blinded him and the face of Lord Voldemort loomed in the darkness in front of him. "NO" Screaming with true anguish and desperation, he flung himself from the room and sprinted down the hallway, his feet pounding loudly on the stone floor and red, hot tears spilling down his face. He finally collapsed into a heap at the end of the corridor and wept, his head in his hands, his scar still throbbing with incessant pain. And just as suddenly as it had come, all of the pain and cruel laughter in his head ceased and he heard Hermione's honest words to him from so many years before.  
  
"Harry- you're a great wizard, you know" He remembered her face; so soft with concern and the way that she had thrown her arms around him. "…Oh Harry- be careful!" And suddenly Harry felt this feeling of his heart caving in grow stronger until it turned into a warmth that spread through his whole body and all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. And he suddenly smiled, ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Now I understand."  
  
Harry awoke in the morning and sat up, remembering his dream so vividly and how real and new his feelings had felt. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and as he put them on and his tiny room in his Aunt and Uncle's house slid into focus, he laughed at himself as he realized the meaning of his dream. He was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
More to come! Hope all you hp fans like it! I'll try to write the next chapter this week. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Mysterious Letter

Chapter 2-The Mysterious Letter  
  
Harry sat up and looked around his tiny room, deep in thought. He glanced at his bedside clock and observed that it was 2:00 in the morning. With an exhausted groan, he rolled out of bed and lifted up the loose floorboard underneath it, revealing tons of sweets and spell books that he had stashed there at the beginning of the summer. Grabbing a box of Bertie Bott's Everyflavor Beans and "Quidditch Through the Ages," he flopped back onto his bed and began to read, cautiously sorting through his beans with his fingers, looking for a nice marmalade or strawberry jam one and trying to avoid the funny green ones that there seemed to be a lot of.  
  
After about an hour of reading and jellybean eating, Harry couldn't help but glance at the framed picture that sat next to his bedside clock. It was a picture of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of them with one arm around Harry, waving merrily. He couldn't express how much he valued their friendship and couldn't wait until school started so that he could create mischief with them again.  
  
They had grown even closer to him (if that was humanly possible) in the adventure that they had come across in the previous year. Having faced Lord Voldemort once again and being put to the ultimate test to defeat him, they had used the power of their bond of friendship to reduce him to a repulsive creature, barely alive and losing power every day. Harry knew, along with everyone else in the wizarding world, that Vodemort would not be able to rise to power again and that he and his two friends had come as close as possible to defeating "You Know Who" for good.  
  
He smiled at the thought of them and then remembered his dream. Now that he thought about it, the idea of Hermione as being more than his friend had never really crossed his mind before this. Maybe once in his fourth year, but never this intense. He'd known her for so long and was just now, in his seventh year, realizing that he did indeed have feelings for the muggle-born know-it-all. He didn't know how to react, what he should do, or why she had been dead in his dream. What did Voldemort have to do with any of this when Harry knew that he and his friends had reduced the dark lord to almost nothing the year before?  
  
Suddenly, a snowy white owl flew through his window and scuffed him painfully on the head with its wing, interrupting Harry's thoughts before settling on his bedpost and fixing him with a penetrating stare.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled in surprise and rubbed his head tenderly. "Hedwig! What'cha do that for?" but a rather loud snore issued from the Dursley's bedroom and he quieted down immediately. Hedwig just continued to gaze at him intently until Harry realized that the owl had brought him a letter. He picked it up and turned it over, examining its unfamiliar scrawl. Its envelope was a deep purple color and had golden writing that seemed to glow when you turned it a certain way. He turned on his bedside lamp and discovered a yellow wax seal on the back of the envelope, with an intricate design on it; fairy wings. He tore open the envelope and drew out a sheet of the same heavy purple parchment and gold ink:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you have no idea who I am, but please heed my warning. Trying to stop you from going back to Hogwarts would be stupid, since I know that people have tried and failed in the past. Just be warned, Harry, that danger lurks there. Hogwarts is not at all as safe as you may think. Never let your guard down and be cautious as to whom you trust. I cannot tell you anymore but don't ignore this word of caution.  
  
-A Friend  
  
Harry reread the letter over and over, searching for some hint as to who it was from. He pushed up the bridge or his glasses with his forefinger and looked at the back for a return address, but to no avail. The only clue was the design of the wings, pressed in the yellow wax and shimmering in the lamp light.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Still more to come, I really hope more people read this… 


	3. The Creature

Chapter 3- The Creature  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!" came the screech of Harry's aunt Dursley and he was unpleasantly jerked awake. He must have dosed off while reading. She banged on the door with the broom that she was carrying and went on shrieking like a maniac, trying to get him out of bed. He sat up rather groggily and rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes. With an enormous yawn, he glanced at the still staring Hedwig and smiled sleepily. "HURRY UP, YOU LAZY MAGGOT" He jumped with surprise and had to hold onto the bedpost to keep from tumbling to the ground. Even at the age of 17, the Dursleys were completely devoid of any respect for the teenage wizard.  
  
"I'm up!" he croaked back with a slight smile. He was all too familiar with this torture. With another exhausted yawn, he stretched his arms above his head before attempting to stand up, failing miserably, and trying again. He heard his aunt grumble grumpily and stomp down the stairs to prepare a meal for her "perfect" son, Dudley. He rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his untidy hair as he felt his bedside table for his glasses. Discovering that they were missing, he panicked before remembering that he was already wearing them. He laughed at himself and was finally successful in heaving himself out of his bed. He slouched around the room, bumping into his dresser and stepping painfully on one of his eagle feather quills, searching for some clean clothes. He was obviously not a morning person.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" he said sarcastically to his reflection in his dresser mirror. "This looks like the beginning of another lovely day, don't you agree?"  
  
He stared long and hard into his own bottle-green eyes and wondered what She was doing right now. Chuckling at the stupidity of his thoughts, he got a glimpse of the purple envelope on the floor next to his bed and wondered what to about it. Nothing would stop him from returning to Hogwarts in September. Nothing. That school was the only thing that kept him sane. He could hardly handle the Dursleys over the summer holidays, let alone year round. And he wasn't one to be afraid of danger, especially since he and his friends had faced so many dangers in his years at Hogwarts. He shuddered at the thought of this school year coming to an end, his last year at Hogwarts. What would he do then? He had always had thoughts of becoming an auror or even a professional Quidditch player if that was possible, since he had become a very talented seeker as a result of all the training he's been through. But he knew that he would miss the endless hallways, the winding staircases, and even Peeves the troublesome poltergeist. He would forever be grateful for the year that he received his acceptance letter. With an enormous sigh, he got dressed and dragged his feet down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
And at this very moment, as Harry buttered a pathetic scrap of burnt toast, a dark wizard was plotting revenge upon the boy, the ultimate revenge that would prove that all of his suffering had not been in vain. Voldemort would make Harry feel the pain of a thousand deaths, and would make sure that he'd bear with the memory of it for the rest of his miserable life.  
  
  
  
"must…find…the boy…" a whisper glided on the wind to the ears if no one. "revenge…must kill…can't give up…until…he…suffers…" the voice like that of a snake, cold, hard, and ugly.  
  
The creature, a disgusting, filthy, scabby leech-like being, was slithering among the cabbages and carrot tops of an unknown wizard's family garden. It was searching for something, someone in particular, helpless, needy, and for the first time in its life: afraid. It's blood-red eyes glowed with defenselessness as it slowly made its way towards the house.  
  
"Deeeear! I'm going outside to get the vegetables for the salad!" called a man that was exiting the tiny cottage. He walked around the side of the house and used his wand to gather them. Just as the last of the radishes were floating into a basket in his hand, he heard an utterly disturbing noise. It was so foul, like a screech of pain from a creature that couldn't be human. It started at a low ring and then swelled into a crescendo of unbearable pain and evil. The poor man dropped his basket and let the vegetables tumble away so that he could press his hands to his ears with fright. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he staggered backwards and slammed into the wall of his home. The last thing that he remembered was a flash of green light and then it was over.  
  
A different man straightened up to enter the wizard's house. Yes, he looked the same, but there was something a little off about him, one couldn't tell exactly what. And as this man opened the back door to step inside, he let his blood-red eyes take one last look around the deserted garden. Voldemort had found yet another host to feed off of.  
  
I like this chapter! But sadly, no one has been reading my story! * boohoo * PLEASE R&R!!! More chapters are coming! Ooo, I can't wait! 


	4. Leaving Privet Drive

1 Chapter 4- Leaving Privet Drive  
  
  
  
"What a day this has been,  
  
What a rare mood I'm in,  
  
Why it's almost like being in love!  
  
Laa-dee-daa-laa-dee-daa,  
  
1.1 Laa-dee-daa-laa-dee-daa…"  
  
Harry half sang, half hummed a jaunty tune while doing a strange sort of jig around his bedroom, picking up items to pack into his school trunk. Today was to day that the Hogwarts express was finally leaving from Kings Cross Station to take him to his most favorite place on the planet. The excitement of once again leaving Privet Drive had put him in exceedingly higher spirits. He opened his dresser drawer with a flourish.  
  
"Farewell, uncle Vernon's ugly purple socks!" he said, in an obviously fake "parting-is-such-sweet-sorrow" voice. The socks seemed to stare back at him sadly and he gave them a mocking grin. "I'm leaving you home this year! Ah ha hah!"  
  
He laughed insanely and waltzed with himself so enthusiastically, that he smashed his knee into the corner of his bedside table.  
  
"Oy!" he yelped in pain and continued his rather scary chuckling. "Good-bye, horridly stupid bedside table!" Still mumbling the same song and singing good-byes to various pieces of furniture, he slammed his trunk closed and grabbed Hedwig's empty cage, merrily swinging it back and forth. She had been gone for a couple of weeks, but Harry wasn't worried. Glancing out the window at the beautiful morning sky, he wondered where she was and hoped that she was enjoying herself catching mice, or doing whatever owls do in their free time. (AN: what do owls do for fun??? LOL)  
  
He heaved his trunk onto the floor and grabbed the handle with both hands, listening to the cheerful bumping of his school things around inside it. With one final glance at the prison that he was forced to call home all summer long, he gave an excited "HA!" and slammed the door in happiness.  
  
~*~*Later at Kings Cross Station*~*~  
  
Harry's mood hadn't dropped a notch since his cheerful morning, which was extremely unusual since he usually entered the station slightly disgruntled from the car ride with Uncle Vernon. But not today! Since this was Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and he was soon to be leaving the dreadful house on Privet Drive to live by himself, Uncle Vernon had been exhaustingly cheerful for the past week.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry!" he waved from the car and Harry gave a sarcastic smile and wheeled his trolley toward Platform 9 ¾. Making sure that the muggles took no notice of him, he walked towards the platform with a slight bounce in his step.  
  
Suddenly, what looked like a golf ball sized clump of dryer lint plummeted into the side of his head, followed by an energetic, red haired someone that tackled him to the ground and put him in a fierce headlock.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, "RON, GET OFFA' ME!" Laughing hysterically, Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, let go of Harry's neck and stood up with much difficulty. What Harry thought was flying drier lint turned out to my Ron's minute owl, Pig, who was bouncing off the walls at the moment, attracting the stares of confused muggles. Ron pounced and finally wrestled the struggling bird into it's cage where it hooted annoyingly.  
  
"How was your holiday, Harry?" wheezed the still sniggering Ron. "The muggles treating you alright?" Harry grinned in response. "Oh, yes, they're just great! The most heartfelt and generous people I know!" Ron gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Glad to hear it, old boy! Glad to hear it!"  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" asked Harry, who had suddenly remembered his dream about her and felt his face go red. Luckily, Ron didn't seem to notice and replied that he hadn't seen her yet. Turning to the entrance of the station, he caught a glimpse of her and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she called. Something was different about her. Her hair had grown down to her elbows and she had intricately braided it back at the top. A sprig of jasmine was tucked behind her ear and she wore long, lavender, rhinestone earrings that just brushed her shoulders as well as an incredibly warm and sincere smile. She was wearing a hint of makeup, which for Hermione Granger was suspiciously unusual and her light green peasant top and flowing lavender skirt fit closely to her newly developed curves.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Harry couldn't stop himself from whispering. "She's beautiful." He just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her and when Ron gave an exasperated "Tell me about it," he hardly even noticed. Light rays of sun illuminated her bushy brown hair and she looked like a Greek goddess, bathed in a beauty like Harry had never seen. Her facial expression immediately turned to one of confusion.  
  
"Hello? Are you guys ok?" she laughed. Harry, who realized his jaw was hanging open, quickly shut it and waved. He noticed that Ron had a dropped jaw as well, only he hadn't bothered to fix it. Harry decided to do it for him and used his elbow to do so.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron managed to choke out, still paralyzed with the shock of seeing how Hermione had blossomed in just a few months. She giggled again, sending chills down Harry's spine. "I gave myself a bit of a makeover!" Her incessant beaming was contagious and he felt his look of surprise stretch into a smile.  
  
"Hermione!" he sighed. Grinning from ear to ear, he enveloped her in a tight hug and thought to himself, "All is right with the world." But he was soon to find out how very wrong he was. 


End file.
